Rhiannon
by this-road-goes-two-ways
Summary: Misty Day was beginning to grow lonelier and lonelier by the day; little did she know, that she wasn't the only person who called the bayou 'home'..[misty day x bray wyatt] [alternate universe] [ahs/wwe crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**~ 1 ~**

* * *

The bayou was _awfully_ quiet tonight. The usual glitter in the stars was much more vibrant than previous nights, which pleased Misty to new heights. Of course, she did what she would do every other night. Relax, dance, take a walk, listen to her hero, Stevie Nicks, and just let her imagination flow gracefully with the rest of her thoughts. She danced, her arms swaying around to one of her favorite songs, _Rhiannon_. Misty didn't have a care in the world at that very moment. It was as if all of her stress, her worry, had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Although, she did still long for one thing..a _visitor._

Misty lived alone, but yet she still felt the need to hide her emotions to the outer world. She could have the brightest smile, and happiest of movements, and deep down she'd still feel this void of uncertainty. She absolutely hated it, but it had become an on-going habit that she was unable to control. In reality, she had felt alone, almost lost. She was more sure of her powers than she was of her own mindset. The only real visitors she'd ever get were hunters, and she hated them, despised them for what they stood for. Just the thought of hurting an innocent creature made Misty tense up in anger, and she wasn't one to get angry often.

The small breeze gave the air a slight chill, but Misty didn't mind it. In fact, it was really too hot at night, so this made for a nice change. She walked around in a daze, staring up at the sky as a small grin graced her features. The moon was big and the trees rustled and swayed. Oh, how she adored the effects Mother Nature had on her. It made her happy in her darkest of days. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she tripped on something, falling onto the cool, green grass. She turned her head slightly, trying to capture a tiny image of what had caused her to collapse. Her eyes widened, as turned herself around to face the object; a mask. It was made into the shape of a lamb, and painted with vibrant accents. It wasn't in the greatest condition, as it seemed to be ripping from the side. She brushed the dirt from it and wondered if there were others here. No, that's_ impossible_. Misty was the only regular in this part of the bayou, and travelers were quite rare. She looked around, before she kept the lamb mask in her grasp and began to walk further..


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

A _lamb mask._

But why? How could it have ended up in the middle of this quiet, empty bayou? It toggled with Misty's brain ever since she found it during her nightly walk. Although, it made her happy to know that there were possibly other people she could talk to, but it all just seemed so.._odd._ She went back to her tiny cabin and sat on her bed, brushing the dirt and debris off of the mask. Misty smiled a little; at least it was one of her favorite animals. The mask itself was kind of cute really, and it seemed to remind her of when she was a child. It warmed her heart to be reminded of when she was only first discovering her powers, and learning to control them of course. She set the mask on her nightstand, drifting off into sleep with a smile on her face..

**~ The Next Morning ~**

_BOOM!_

Misty's wake up call wasn't the usual, not at all. She turned over in bed, clutching at her pillow as a soft groan escaped her lips. The sun had barely made it's way into the sky, but the breeze was warm and gentle. She got up and looked over at the door not too far away, rubbing her eyes. It appeared that there was someone on the other side, knocking loudly. She slowly walked towards the door, opening it up as her eyes widened. There stood a very, very tall man with a strong looking build, but more importantly, he had a long, ginger beard that almost gave him an intimidating edge to the rest of his appearance. Misty gave him a smile smile as the sunshine made her eyes glitter.

"Um, hello there." she said feeling nervous to make conversation. "I'm Misty. You are?"

The man stood silent, still looking down at her. Misty gulped slightly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Not much of a talker? That's alright,_ darlin'_. It's pretty early but, you're more than welcome to stay for breakfast!" she continued hoping he would. His eyes focused on something behind her, as she noticed his gaze was stuck on the lamb mask she had collected just last night.

"Is that yours?" Misty asked him. The tall stranger gave her a nod, followed by a small grunt and the word _'mine'_. She blinked, walking over to her nightstand and taking the mask into her hands, going back over to the stranger and giving it to him. He gave her a small smile, Misty guessing it was his way of saying thanks. She smiled back at him, despite her wanting him to talk more and help out with making conversation.

"So, you wanna stay for breakfast?"

Misty dished out a hot plate of eggs and bacon, setting it down on the log table outside. She chuckled slightly as she saw the man lick his lips and take in a whiff of the delicious scent the plate of food was offering.

"Oh, I almost forgot; I didn't quite catch your name. It's alright, you can tell me." Misty said trying to give him a sense of comfort.

"E.._Erick._" the stranger muttered. Misty thought it was pretty cute how shy he was for someone so..dangerous looking. She gave him a small nod, smiling as she went and sat on the opposite side of the table. They watched the sunrise, the air still silent, but rather peaceful. They talked a tiny bit between every bite and Misty chatted about her hobbies and of course, her obsession with Stevie Nicks. Her eyes lit up as soon as she heard one of her favorite songs come on, completely forgetting about her meal.

"Edge of Seventeen! Yes!" she exclaimed as she got up out of her seat, turning up the volume as she started to dance. Erick watched her, continuing to eat and noticing how she remembered every lyric right off the bat. His gaze broke when he noticed two people walking over to him; people he knew. A another tall man with the same stature, but now with scraggly black hair stood alongside a slightly tall, jolly looking man wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and a fedora. Just like Erick, they all seemed to have one thing in common, a beard. They all watched Misty as she danced, baffled by the fact that she was so lost in the song, her eyes closed and her shawl swaying along in the breeze to the rhythm.

"Erick, who's this?" The jolly looking man spoke up. Misty stopped mid-dance, her eyes flashing open as she noticed there were others here, watching her. She quickly turned down her music, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so _so_ sorry if my music was too loud. I'm just a really big fan of Ms. Nicks." she let out a nervous chuckle, as the fedora-wearing man gave her a smile.

"No worries, she is quite talented, I'd say. My name is Bray Wyatt, and this is my brother Luke. I'm guessing you've already met Erick?" he said as he shot a glance at him finishing off his breakfast.

"Why yes. He's a very nice man. He came here and I returned his lamb mask to him." Misty smiled as she looked at it resting beside Erick's hand.

"He's gonna have to let go of that thing at some point.." Luke retorted. "He's _far_ too attached to it."

Just then, Erick let out an angry grunt, getting up out of his seat. Bray shouted at him to stop, as Erick threw his plate at the side of Misty's cabin, watching as it smashed into pieces. Bray was about to grab him, but Misty stopped him and told her she could handle it. She gently turned Erick's head to face hers, as she brushed the side of his cheek with hand.

"Erick, honey. It's fine, just let it go. He is right, there's gonna be a time where you'll find something new, and then you'll be able to let go of that mask. Just trust me, Erick, please." her eyes glittered and gleamed as they almost looked like they were changing color. Erick's breathing began to slow down back to normal, as he stared over at the plate feeling upset at his mistake. Misty told him it was alright and gave him a smile, Erick exchanging one in return. Bray watched impressed, but more so _shocked_ with Misty's actions. It had never taken someone such a short amount of time to calm Erick down. She didn't even have to yell, or lay a single scratch on him to get him to stop. All it took were some soothing words and a smile, nothing more. She made it all look so _easy._

He needed someone like that in his life.

"Luke, go take a walk with your brother and make sure he's okay." Bray ordered as Luke gave him a nod and took Erick's hand, leading him through the forest. Misty cleaned up the shards of glass and threw them out, looking over her shoulder to see Bray standing there. She brushed a lock of her hair away from her face giving him a grin.

"And what's your name, _darlin'_?" Misty couldn't help but notice he had the same southern drawl as her.

"Misty, Misty Day. It's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled at him. Bray smiled back at her, admiring her beauty and how gentle she appeared to be.

"Care to go for a stroll with me?" he offered his hand, a wide smirk flashing across his face.


End file.
